Unhealed Wounds
by Karabara2011
Summary: Something happened on the night of the staff Christmas party and Hermione is left with a gift...and not one that she will like. Then to make matters worse, she is forced to stay with the man of her nightmares...for her safety! rape, OOC, and preg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the night after Christmas and I was alone in my room. My roommates had left and gone home to visit with their families. I had told my parents that with all the homework that I had to work on over the winter break. There was no possible way to make it home _and _be able to work on my homework with my parents and other family members around, no offense to them. My mother had told my father that I was going to be pretty busy and that I would make it home as soon as I could to see them. They both reluctantly accepted that there was _no way _for me to make it home and told me that they would send me my gifts via owl.

I could hear the loud music below me start to die down. I rolled over to check out the time on the clock beside my bed. I sighed when I saw the little red numbers, 1:45 in the morning. The Great Hall had been used for the staff Christmas Party tonight and my room happened to be right above it…lucky me.

I sighed again, realizing that I hadn't finished my Potions essay and that I wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish the essay before I fell asleep. Snape hadn't gone easy on us for the winter holiday either…shocker I know. I turned on the lamp that was sitting on my bedside table and settled onto my bed to finish my nearly-finished paper. The essay had to be a minimum of two rolls of parchment and had to describe a specific potion. Fortunately for me, I received the potion that I knew the most about…Wolfsbane.

I sat and I wrote and I wrote and I wrote and I wrote some more. When I finally had finished my essay it was going on 2:30 a.m. and I was barely conscious. I was about to turn off my lamp when I heard a light knocking sound on my door. Before I had the chance to move toward the door, or even move at all, the door opened and revealed a one Remus Lupin. It was quite obvious that he was drunk and that he had more than just talking on his mind.

"Well, hello there Hermione," he slurred and moved toward me, with a smile on his face that would've terrified anyone. He grabbed a hold of my arm before I had a chance to move away from him.

"Professor? Professor what are you doing? Let me go!" I demanded and tried to pry his fingers off of my forearm.

"Look, either way," he threw me onto my bed, "you know what's going to happen so you might as well just take it," he whispered harshly into my ear as he pinned me down. He ripped of my night clothes and yanked my underwear down. "I like it better with the lights off," he whispered creepily to me as he turned off the lamp.

He pulled his pants down and covered my mouth with his hand. I felt him enter me, before my mind and body both went numb. I could see him sweating and hear him grunting, but couldn't register the fact that it was sweet, innocent Professor Lupin doing this to me!

When he climaxed and collapsed ontop of me, he quickly got back up and left the room without another word or sound. As soon as he was gone and the door was shut, I quickly got up and headed into the bathroom to shower. I felt so dirty and I wanted every single bit of Remus off of me and washing down the drain.

I got in and the water was scalding hot but I couldn't feel it. I scrubbed myself over and over compulsively, never feeling clean. I still couldn't get him off of my skin. After a while, I eventually gave up and got out. My skin had turned a red color, similar to that of a lobster, but I didn't care. I put on my new pajamas and got back into the bed where my worst nightmare had occurred and was unwillingly taken over by sleep. As I slept, I kept replaying the events of the night over and over again restlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I was feeling nearly unbearable pain; in my body of course, from all the bruises and other injuries, but more importantly, I felt an unbearable pain in my heart. I was betrayed by a teacher that I _had_ deeply trusted and that I _had_ respected the most. One thing was absolutely certain, I would never be able to look him in the eyes again and see the same man that I had once loved and trusted.

When I finally got the energy to move, I stood up and walked over to my chest of drawers. I grabbed out the first pair of jeans that I saw, and an old grey "London" hoodie that my dad had bought me when he was last there on a business trip. Once I was in some real clothes, I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was going to go and join my friends and pretend that last night had never happened.

When I got down the Great Hall, I found my friends immediately and headed over to them. I put on a fake, and very convincing, smile then sat down next to Ginny. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I looked up to the staff table. Remus, to my great fear, was sitting there; but I had nothing to worry about, he wasn't even focused on me. Like all the other teachers, he was sitting with his head bent down, eyes squeezed shut, and rubbing his temples; they were all hung over from the heavy drinking from the night before.

"Nothing," Ron answered, "we were just watching the teachers, it's hysterical!"

"Yea," Harry started, "none of them have looked up since they sat down a half an hour ago!" he chuckled slightly.

I looked up at the table again; I wanted to see what they had found so funny about all of this. When I looked toward Remus' end of the table, I saw that he was looking at me. "Um…I need to, I'll be right back I need to do something," I quickly said as a stood up.

I walked over to the doorway that led to the hall where the girls' bathroom was. I needed to get away from him, and that was my only safe haven where he couldn't find me. I _had _to get away from him; what I didn't know was that Remus had gotten up and decided to follow me to see where I was going.

"Hermione," he called down the hallway to me, "Hermione please wait." I froze momentarily, but started fast walking to get to the bathroom, ASAP. "Hermione, Hermione please?" he called from not far behind me. I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder, but it was a touch that I never wanted to feel again. I stopped and started to panic. I didn't--no--couldn't move at all.

When I was courageous enough to turn around, my worst fear was looking me in the eyes. "Hermione--" he started.

I cut him off, "Don't you _dare_ touch me! Stay away from me!" I screamed, and ran to my dorm, leaving him behind me without another look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the proceeding months, I had become timid and shy. I was sick of putting on the façade of a happy, normal, safe person. I would really only talk to Ginny, she knew all about what had happened that night and was like my own personal little bodyguard. She was very protective and comforting when I was having a problem sleeping, or when I didn't want to deal with what was really going on.

It was about three months after the incident and I was starting to get nervous when I hadn't had my period. I _really_ got nervous when I started feeling nauseous and was unable to keep any type of food down. One weekend when Ginny and I were in muggle London, we stopped by a corner drugstore before heading back to Hogwarts. We picked up a pregnancy test and headed to a public bathroom around the corner.

There I sat, on the toilet in the bathroom stall with a pregnancy test in my hand that confirmed my worst nightmare, that I was pregnant. "Oh, no! No! This cannot be right!" I screamed as I opened the stall door. Ginny stood there, a grim look on her face. I returned the look and nodded in shame; I was pregnant with Remus' child.

Back at Hogwarts, I went straight to the hospital wing to talk to Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey?" I asked as I gently knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked as she came around the corner from her office. "Oh, hello Hermione, can I help you? Is something wrong?"

"Well…I think that…I'm pretty sure that I'm…pregnant," I admitted quietly.

"Oh," she looked at me concerned, "oh dear, well how can you be sure?"

I pulled out the positive pregnancy test and sat it on the nearest table. "Well, that's how, plus, I haven't had my period in two months. Furthermore, I've been 

unable to go through an entire day without getting sick at least once, so I think that that's some substantial reasoning for saying that I'm pretty sure about this."

"Well," she started, "if you want, I could run some tests to make a completely positive assumption. If you can fill this," she sat down a clear cylindrical container, "I would be able to run tests to know for certain." I picked up the cup and she continued on, "Get that back to me as soon as you can, and I'll be able to get those results to you by tomorrow morning."

I nodded, "Thanks Madame Pomfrey," I murmured before turning and leaving the room. Once I was out of the room I headed to the girls' bathroom hallway; I was gonna get this sample to her before tomorrow, even if it took all night, I _needed _to know for sure. After quite a while in the bathroom, I was able to get the dreaded sample.

I left the bathroom and headed toward the hospital wing once more. I was nearly to the door when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned to look and who was standing there? Of course it was the man that I had been trying my hardest to avoid, Professor Lupin. I hid the sample in my robes and stood very still. "Hi, Hermione," he said gently, "I uh…I've been trying to talk to you for a while now and--" he stopped when he saw the tears forming in my eyes.

"Please," a few tears escaped from the corner of my eyes and ran down my cheeks, "please…just…leave me alone," I whispered and wiped the tears from my face.

"Okay, I can do that," he said quietly, "Just let me know when you're ready to talk, okay?"

"Thank you, and I will…I promise," I turned and walked to the hospital wing, wiping the stray tears away from my face. When I opened the door, Madame Pomfrey was standing there, waiting for me.

"I knew you would be back relatively soon," she said smiling slightly. I handed her the sample and sniffled. "Oh Hermione," she hugged me close, "it's going to be alright in the end. But for now," she let me go, "go get some rest. When I know the results of the tests, you'll know the results of the tests okay?" 

She gave me one last smile, then sent me off to endure the longest twelve hours of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, it was finally March. I got dressed in my school robes and pulled my frizzy, brown hair back into a ponytail. Before even going to the Great Hall for breakfast, I headed to the hospital wing to see if Madame Pomfrey had the results of my tests. There was a large knot in my stomach as a walked down the hallway that led to the door that would reveal my fate.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I asked in a small, squeaky voice.

"Oh," she came out from behind her desk, "hello Hermione. I assume that you're here for the results of your tests?" I simply nodded, "yes well," she paused momentarily, "I'm sorry to say, but you _are_ indeed pregnant."

My knees weakened, my mouth dried, everything went blurry. I reached for a close chair; luckily, Madame Pomfrey conjured one up before I fell to the ground. "Are you completely sure? I mean there's no way that there could've been an error somewhere?"

"I'm completely sure dear," she said with a sad look in her eyes, "I was sure to double-check everything," she winced and continued on, "I will make sure that no teachers or students will be able to find out about this. Is there anyone that _you've_ told?"

"O-only Ginny Weasley, but I trust her with anything; I mean she is my best friend."

"Okay," she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Okay, now you have to options available to you for today: you can either stay here in the hospital wing for the day, just to let everything sink in, or you can go back to class like any other normal school day."

"I think that I should just go back to class, if I didn't show up for my classes today, then people would start talking and gossiping about why I wasn't there so…" I said, keeping my eyes locked on the floor.

"Okay, well, hurry along then. We don't want you to be late to class do we?" she smiled gently. "Wait one second though," she conjured up some prenatal vitamins and other types of vitamins for early to mid-pregnancies, "take these with you, the instructions are on the side of the bottle. Run along now."

"Thanks," I said and left the room and headed to a long day of schoolwork and the man that was the father of my child…this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!! I know that some of these chapters have been short...sorry! Hopefully they will get longer as the story progresses! R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midway through the semester, just at the end of winter and the beginning of the spring, Ron, Harry, and I were all called down to Professor Dumbledore's office. As we entered, we noticed that Sirius Black, Alastar Moody, and, unfortunately, Remus Lupin were all in the room as well. Dumbledore asked us to sit down; apparently, they were going to be discussing the safety issue for the three of us.

"Hello children," Professor Dumbledore said, "I'm guessing you all know why we are here today. If not, then, we are here to discuss how we will keep all of you safe. With Lord Voldemort still out on a murderous rampage, we decided that it would be safest for all of you if we separated you. Each of you would go with a different trusted adult to a confidential safe-house. None of you would know where the others were; but of course the adults would.

Therefore, here is who each of you will be staying with: Ron, you will be staying with Alastar Moody…Harry, you will be staying with Remus…and Hermione, you will obviously be staying with Sirius."

I nodded and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "No! No, I'm not staying with anyone except Sirius!" Harry screamed, putting all of us in shock except for Dumbledore.

"Harry, that was put into consideration when we were planning this all out. We decided that, that would be too obvious and that Voldemort will assume that's who you will be staying with."

"I don't care!! I'm only gonna stay with Sirius! No offense to Hermione or Professor Lupin, but I really will only feel comfortable staying with Sirius…I mean he is my godfather is he not?"

"Okay, well," Dumbledore started, "please wait outside while the four of us figure all of this out."

We waited outside Dumbledore's office as Harry began to angrily pace the hallway. "Harry, you keep pacing like that you're gonna wear a hole in the floor," Ron said with a smile.

"Oh, shut up Ron," he said turning to glare at him.

I sat there quietly, looking at my barely noticeable, swollen stomach. No one had noticed, or known, except of Ginny and Madame Pomfrey. Remus was still unaware, but that was just because I was too chicken to tell him. Plus, only Ginny knew that he was the father, and she would never betray me in that way.

My thoughts rattled on and on until the door swung open again. "Well, we have made a decision," Dumbledore said looking at us one by one. "Ron, you will continue to still stay with Alastar, Harry, we switched you to now stay with Sirius, and Hermione, you will stay with Remus."

My heart stopped and small tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I knew that only Remus would be able to notice them. And even if anyone did notice them, they wouldn't know why I was crying, and Remus did. I blinked them away quickly though and nodded my head. This meant that I would be stuck with the man that I feared the most, but unfortunately would keep me the safest.

My mind was then filled with all kinds of questions: Should I tell him about the baby? Would he accept it? Would he believe me? Will he ignore me and the baby altogether? In all of this inner-turmoil, I went light-headed and fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

MoonNightlover: no, i'm not going to be strictly painting him as a "bad guy" cuz i really like him!! it's so hard to hate him isn't it? lol ;p

Heidi191976: o yea don't worry u'll find out really soon!! hopefully by the next chapter!

Everyone else: thanks to everyone for all the amazing reviews!! ur the reason that i keep writing! remember r&r!!

Well onto the chapter!! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

When I finally came to, I looked tight into the face of Professor Lupin. Startled, I sat up and put my hand onto my stomach, slowly trying to catch my breath. I looked around and I noticed that I was in my room, on my bed. Realizing where I was and who was there with me, I quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I hadn't had the morning sickness for a while but, I honestly felt like I was going to get sick. I took a deep breath and drank a small glass of water. Where the hell was he doing in my room alone with me? I heard a small knock on my door.

"Hermione? I'm going to go ahead and start packing up your things if that's okay with you. I know that you don't really want to talk to me, but if it's okay that I start packing your things, just knock once; if it isn't, knock twice.

I gently knocked on the door once, but then opened the door just enough to show one of my eyes, "Just please don't get into the top drawer in my chest of drawers," I whispered softly.

"Okay I will. I think that it might be in your best interest to take a quick shower. We need to leave relatively soon and don't worry, as soon as I hear the water turn off, I'll leave the room. I'll also leave a pair of jeans and a shirt on your bed for you."

I nodded, then shut the door. When I got into the shower, the water was very warm and relaxing. I was instantly calmed down and wasn't thinking about anything stressful. I completely shut off my brain and just stood there for a few minutes just soaking in the heat. My hands ventured over the bump of a stomach that I had as I stood there; it wasn't as noticeable as I thought it was, but some of my clothes were starting to get too small for me. I had to start putting charms on my clothes to help them fit, to stretch to fit me while it still wasn't that noticeable.

After showering and wrapping my towel around my chest, I opened the bathroom door slightly to make sure that Remus had truly left the room. After seeing that he really wasn't there anymore, I looked to see what he'd left for me to wear; a pair of jeans and a black peasant top that billowed around my mid-section and hid my stomach.

"Hermione?" I heard, followed by a couple little knocks. I knew it was Remus; I grabbed my brush and went over to the door and let him back in, without looking at him. I was still terrified to be alone in my room with him, but either way I was going to _have_ to be alone with him at one point or another. I brushed my damp, frizzy, brown hair while he finished packing up my things. "Okay," he sighed, "all that's left is the top drawer, but like I told you earlier, I'll let _you_ pack those things."

"Okay," I whispered. I put my brush into the suitcase nearest to me, then walked over to the chest of drawers. I didn't want him in my top drawer because its contents included: my diary, my underwear, the pregnancy test (for when I finally got up the courage to tell him the truth), and finally, there was a picture of my family. I packed all the items up and sat down on my bed, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't hold it all in anymore; I started sobbing heavily. I was crying for a variety of reasons, my life was about to be ruined because of this baby, I was being forced away from my friends and family, and I was going to be forced to stay with the one person that I hated most in the world.

I had completely forgotten that Remus was even in the same vicinity as me until he touched my back. I jumped and flinched away from him, then cowered into the corner of my bed and the wall, my knees under my chin. He sighed frustrated, "Look, I'm very sorry for what happened between us, but you are going have to learn to trust me." I said nothing and stared at my sheets. "Come on, we have to be going," he reached out a hand to help me up. I looked at it hesitantly, but eventually took it. I reached to pick up my things, but his hands shot out before I had a chance to grab my things, "Nope, don't worry about it, I got it."

We all met up in Dumbledore's office one last time before we all headed our separate ways. I hugged Ron and Harry for the final time and kissed them both on the cheek. After my tear-filled goodbyes, Remus held onto my shoulder and we apperated to the small cabin where we would be staying.

The cabin was a small, blue, two-story building. The door, when we got up to it, was red with a small gold doorknob. After going and settling into my new bedroom, I sat on my bed and hugged my knees against my chest. I saw out of the corner of my eye that something had moved in the doorway. I flinched away when I saw Remus standing there and our eyes locked.

"I'm sorry," he held up his hands as a sign of an apology, "I didn't mean to startle you like that. I just came up here to ask you if you were hungry. I was about to make me something to eat, but I wanted to know if you had wanted anything." I shook my head in reply, "Okay, well…if you need anything, I'll be downstairs in the study. This house isn't very big so, you'll find me pretty easily."

About an hour later, I was getting a little thirsty and decided that I should go get something to drink. Once I was down the stairs, I went around the corner into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter with a bottle of water from the fridge and thought it would be a good idea to explore this place if it was where I was going to be staying. So, I would look around a little, then go to bed.

After going through the kitchen, the living room, the back hallway, and the library, I accidently came upon the study. I was extremely quiet, so I was hoping that he wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately, when I turned to leave, the edge of my shoe caught on the wood of the doorframe and I tripped, falling to the ground.

"Hermione? Oh, my god are you okay?" Remus asked with true concern in his voice.

I looked at my ankle to see if it was beginning to swell, "Yeah, yeah I'm…" my voice trailed off as I looked up to see him, wearing reading glasses and his brown hair was even more disheveled than normal, "um…um…I'm fine."

"Well come on then, let's get you up and back to your room so you can rest," he told me gently. When he touched my shoulder, I flinched away slightly, but held out my hand, asking for help. He smiled and pulled me up; when I was finally up, I staggered and almost fell again. Fortunately, Remus was able to catch me before I hit the ground. "Okay, well…" he started, "I guess I'm going to have to carry you," he bent down and picked up my feet, then cradled me into his chest.

He carried me up the stairs and sat me down gently onto my bed, "Thanks," I said, not looking at him.

"Not a problem," he smiled softly. He looked around the room to see how I'd made the room mine and how I'd decided to decorate it. He looked at a spot on the floor where I must've dropped onto the floor. I looked to see what it was and saw that it was the positive pregnancy test.

'Oh, great…' I thought, 'I'm screwed now.'

He picked it up and turned on me, "What the hell is this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys...sorry it's taken me a little longer to update, but...things have been getting crazy around here, homework and work, and school...u get it. anyway, i'm gonna need some suggestions for this story, i really don't know where i'm gonna go with this story...so i need u guys, the readers, to tell me what ud like to see happen in this story with Remus and Hermione and the baby...i also need name(s) suggestions gender, and how many u want to see Hermione have...anyway, onto the story! (you can either Private Message me or put it in the review section!)

* * *

"Forgiveness is such a simple word, but so hard to do when you've been hurt..."

-Kellie Pickler, "I Wonder"

* * *

Chapter 7

He walked over to me with an evil look in his eyes. The pregnancy test was about a foot away from my face, "Well?! I'm waiting for an answer!" he screamed at me.

I jumped at the sudden scream from him and sat there, trying to build up the courage to fess up and tell him what it was and whose child it was. I knew that he wasn't just going to leave without an explanation, so when I finally felt ready and brave enough, I answered him. "It's just what it looks like…it's a positive pregnancy test," I paused for a moment, "_my _pregnancy test."

"Well who the hell is the father?!" he was yelling at me, an angry look on his face. I couldn't really tell if it was anger that I might've been with someone else besides him, or if it was anger that expressed how much trouble he was going to be in once people found out what he had done to me.

"Well…it's-it's yours," I answered quietly, looking down at my hands when I spoke.

He stormed out of the room without another word and slammed the door behind him. I sat there, my whole body shaking from the ordeal that I'd just been through. I was completely frozen where I was, I couldn't do _anything_; I decided that all I was able to do was cry.

I sat there blaming myself for everything that had happened. I mean…it was my fault that the pregnancy test was on the floor; it was my fault that I didn't do a once-through to make sure that nothing was on the floor. But overall, this whole situation, the fact that I'm here and terrified of him, that I'm pregnant, and that I'm so deep in shit right now, wasn't my fault!

Below me, I was able to hear things being thrown against the wall and the sounds of things shattering as they hit the floor. When things started dying down about fifteen minutes later, I was calmed down and able to function normally again. I sat there, thinking, and decided that even though I didn't want to, it would be a good idea if I went down to the kitchen to talk about this entire situation; plus I needed to go down and take the prenatal vitamins that would keep me and the baby healthy.

The walk down the stairs to the floor below me was completely nerve-racking. I was so nervous that I thought that I was going to throw up. Within the first couple of steps, I could hear him cursing himself and he sounded very frustrated with the entire situation that was happening to him, let alone me. When he came into my view, I saw that his glasses were gone and in a million pieces on the floor in the hall, his eyes were wild, and his hands were looped into his hair, and he looked as though he was going to pull. I cleared my throat very quietly and his eyes snapped to mine and locked.

After about a minute or two, he finally spoke up, "Go away…I don't wanna deal with this right now."

That statement sent me over the edge. I lost all control of my anger and emotions and just let loose. "Look! I don't wanna have to deal with this either! But you know what?! You're gonna have to deal with it one way or another! Suck it up and take it like a man and take responsibility for what _you_ did! I mean what's worse than telling your child later on in life that they were the product of a rape and that they'll never meet their father because the feelings that I have toward you are beyond the feeling of hate?! So stop being a jack-ass and deal with it! I have to! I don't _have_ a choice!" I screamed at him.

He stood there very quietly for a few minutes just looking at the ground. I felt a little guilty for being so aggressive and just a bitch to him, so after I calmed down a little bit, I decided to start over again. "Look," I started very calmly, "I'm so sorry that I screamed at you like that, stupid hormones," he chuckled a little bit, "but I really think that we should talk about what happened that night that you attacked me…"

He sighed, "I really don't want to, but I know that I owe it to you to explain myself to you. To be completely honest, the reason why I did it was because I was drunk. And I know that's a terrible excuse, but I mean when I drink alcohol, the inner wolf in my goes on high alert. When I was drinking, I heard you moving about upstairs so the inner wolf ended up taking over and…raping you. As soon as he was done though, I left the room; I kept thinking about it over and over again, it was driving me insane. But as soon as I had taken back control of my senses, I left. I'm very, _very_ sorry that I did that to you. I'd never do anything to try and hurt you," tears started forming in my eyes as I replayed that night's events over and over again, "and I completely understand if you never forgive me for what I did, but all I ask is that you trust me. You're with me for a reason, I'm here to protect you and I'll never do anything to purposely hurt you."

I sniffled and cleared my throat, "Okay, I'll learn to trust you, but please understand that it isn't going to be easy for me. I mean, I hate to keep bringing this up to you, but remember what you put me through, and now that I'm carrying your child, it's not gonna be easy for either one of us. You could lose your job. I just…I may not like what you did, but I really don't wanna see you lose your job," I explained.

He smiled slightly, "Yes…well, I think it might be in your best interest if you go get some sleep. It's been a long day and I bet you're exhausted. I understand if you are a little hesitant to sleep here, but there are locks on the doors and you may feel free to lock the one on your door to make you feel more comfortable. I'll see you in the morning," he said, motioning up the steps to my room.

I started climbing up the stairs and turned around to see him walking into the kitchen. I walked down the hall to my bedroom and shut the door. After I locked the door and put a ward on the doorway to keep Remus out, I laid down in my bed. I felt so much better now that I had the answers that I wanted, and that we were able to sit down and discuss what had happened between the two of us. My guilt about the baby was subsided now and I was finally able to relax. Eventually, I fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.

The next morning, I woke up feeling extremely rested and in a semi-good mood for the first time in almost four months. I got up and put on my slippers; it was surprisingly cold in the cabin and I wasn't gonna get sick because of it. After taking the wards off my bedroom door, I went down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning," I heard behind me from an all-too-familiar voice.

I turned around, only to see the person that I already knew was there, Remus. There he stood, a grey sweatshirt and jeans, with a coffee mug in his hand, steam rolling out of the top. "Morning," I choked out, my voice still think with sleep, "how are you?"

He nodded slightly, looking just past me, "I'm okay…" he paused his eyes traveling to my stomach, where the bump was steadily growing bigger, "I think the better question though is 'How are _you_?'"

"Trust me, I've definitely been better," I smiled a little, "you should actually consider yourself lucky," I chuckled humorlessly to myself.

"Really? And why is that?" his brow furrowed in the middle as he considered the possible answers to my statement.

"You didn't have to deal with me while I was going through the morning sickness phase…poor Ginny Weasley. She was there for me through everything; I basically owe my life to her. She's a great person."

"She really is a good person," he sighed. For a few minutes, he was silent, but then he clapped his hands together. "Well, what do you want for breakfast? You name it," he said, with the intent of making me anything that I wanted.

"No really, just a bowl of cereal is fine for me; I really had a craving for some. Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah, I did. Well anyway, while you eat, I think it will be important that we talk…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys...sorry it's taken me so long...school ya know lol well hopefully i'll be spitting out my chapters quicker and they'll be longer so...enjoy chapter 8!! REMEMBER TO R&R!! AND THERE'S A NEW POLL ON MY PAGE SO REMEMBER TO VOTE THERE!

* * *

"Forgiveness is such a simple word...but it's so hard to do when you've been hurt."

-Kellie Pickler

* * *

Chapter 8

"What do you mean 'We need to talk'?" I asked, browsing through the cabin's assortment of breakfast cereals. I finally chose just frosted shredded wheat…it's good for the baby right? It was healthy. I prepared it and sat down at the kitchen table directly across from Remus.

"What I mean is, how are we going to deal with this? We aren't supposed to leave the safehouse for any reason whatsoever, but how are we going to keep you and the baby healthy without telling Dumbledore? I can't tell him either; he'd be so disappointed and I'd lose my job and then I'd have no way of supporting you and the baby and—"

"Professor!" I yelled, which in turn caused him to stop his ranting and ramblings, "it's going to be alright. Just calm down; I have an idea. We can just tell Dumbledore that I'm sick and that I need to go and see a doctor. Then we'll just disguise ourselves in big hats and sunglasses to get into the doctors office safely. And when we leave we can put wards on all the doors and windows, the area surrounding the cabin, and isn't there an invisibility spell that we could put on it?"

"Yeah…I think so anyway. But really…hats and sunglasses? Is that really all that you have? If so then I really think that we need an alternative. Wait!" he exclaimed, "how about polyjuice potion? I mean that would disguise us better than anything else in the wizarding world."

I pondered the idea with an open mind; there was only one thing that was bad about this idea. "Well I would, I definitely would…it's just that I'm not sure how the baby would react to it. I won't do anything that's going to potentially harm this child either!" my voice rose slightly with every word.

"Okay, okay…well wait, how about this? I could brew a batch of polyjuice potion for myself. Hear me out…if any of Voldemort's minions see you in muggle London when we go to the doctor's, they would expect you to be with 'me' or one of the professors at Hogwarts right?" I nodded, "Well, if the see you with someone that they don't recognize, then they'll probably brush it off and think that it was never you to begin with."

I thought about his plan in great depth. I mean it really _did _make a lot of sense. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink. I rinsed out my bowl and turned around, leaning my back against the counter. "Alright, I definitely agree with your idea _but_ are there any flaws in it? I mean if there's anything at all that may not work out according to plan then I want to know."

He sat there and looked at the table, trying to think of any dangers or flaws that would be involved in his plan. Finally he spoke up, "Well, other than the fact that Dumbledore may find out about our little inconvenience, there's only one other risk. If Voldemort's minions do happen to see you, they may not brush it off, they still may pursue us. But other than that I can't really think of any."

I was very frustrated with him now, "_Our _little inconvenience? Please! I had no part in this inconvenience so do you have like a mouse in your pocket or something? I mean yeah, it's an inconvenience on me too but come on! You have no right to say that to me!"

He jumped back, shocked from my outburst, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I just—I mean I was—I really didn't mean what I said. I'm still in shock of this whole situation. Please forgive me."

"No I'm sorry I'm still trying to get used to these stupid hormones. They're all over the place, so I'm the one who should sorry. But anyway the plan that you've come up with sounds almost infallible so I think we should go with it. The only thing is how are we going to get a hold of Professor Dumbledore to let him know that I need to go see a doctor?"

"Well," he started, "the day that we all were called down to see him, he told us before we left for the safehouses that a few days after we left that he would pop in just to see how we were adjusting to the new living arrangements. But he didn't give us an exact day when so…" his voice trailed off. "However, I think that for the next couple of days you should probably lay around the house as though you were indeed sick. I only say that because we want it to look genuine you know?" he said with a look of thoughtfulness in his eyes.

"Yeah I get where you're coming from but I really don't wanna feel bedridden for the next three days. Is there any other way that it could look genuine without me not being able to move from a specific room? I mean I guess I could just walk around in like sweats for the next couple of days just so that way I could look crappy and then I could just jump on the couch, not literally mind you, and cover up with a blanket."

"I guess," he nodded. "Well I think I'm gonna get started on the polyjuice potion for myself so that we're ready when we need it," he turned around and started riffling through the cupboards of the kitchen, in search of the various items for the potion.

"Okay well, I really need to read something so I think I'm gonna go into the library and try to relax a little. Any suggestions? Anything at all either; I'm always up for new authors or books."

"Well this is just me, but I always love to read some Shakespeare when I'm upset or in need of something to read. It really seems to calm me. And there's plenty in the library for you to choose from, so go right ahead and read one of those books if you want."

"Alright thanks," I smiled slightly and turned, walking down the hallway toward the library. I looked through the rows upon rows of books and finally decided that I would read the Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux for the twentieth time. I guess the idea of a singer in an opera house who was about my age being able to charm a disturbed, but beautiful-minded, genius that lived below the opera house and then having a man who worshipped the ground that she walked on, was a pretty amazing feat. In a way, I sort of envied her.

About an hour later, I was sitting on the floral couch placed on the far-side of the library; I was almost in tears as I read the misfortunes of poor Christine and the Phantom. I had felt as though I was being watched by I was too focused on my book to look up. It wasn't until Remus cleared his throat to acknowledge that he was there that I actually looked up. I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. It was truly embarrassing; I sniffled and cleared my throat, "Is there any specific reason that you're just standing there staring at me?"

"Nope, I was just checking on ya…so what did you end up deciding on reading?" he asked, leaning to try and read the cover.

I lifted the book so that he was able to read the cover to it, "It's one of my favorites…I was so excited when I saw it sitting on the shelf over there; I know it's not Shakespeare but, I mean it's close enough right?"

He smiled, "Well, I don't really know but we'll just say it is for the sake of the argument," he walked toward me and sat on the other end of the couch by my feet. "So how ya feeling?"

I shrugged, "I'm okay I guess, I mean I'm always tired, my head is killing me 24/7, I'm starting to gain weight. God! You did this to me!" I yelled in frustration.

"Look," he yelled right back at me, his expression quickly changed to anger, "I know that I did this to you! I apologized too! Can we just get past that?!"

I sat there in shock. I'd never meant to offend him by saying that. I was frustrated and just speaking my mind. "Remus! Stop! I was just frustrated and I'm still not in touch with my hormones remember? I'm sorry—I'm just—" I looked down at my hands and groaned in frustration. I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore; I'd started crying. I was so disappointed in myself. After that night that all this hatred happened, I'd told myself that I'd never let Remus see me cry again.

"Hermione," he said gently touching my shoulder before I moved away. "Hermione, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled like that, I'm the one that should be sorry."

I mentally shook myself, **okay Hermione…you can do this…you just need a little space; a little time away from Remus right now.** I stood up and fixed the bottom hem of my shirt, "I think I'm gonna go take a little nap in the living room, so if you need me, that's where I'll be."

"'Kay," he replied with a nod. I left the room without another word and headed for the living room.

Before I went into the other room to lay down, I went up to my bedroom to get my favorite blanket that my mother had made me before my first year at Hogwarts. After grabbing it, I went into the living room to get some rest and relaxation.

I saw him coming at me with an evil look in his eye; I looked around me, we were out in the woods behind the cabin. "Professor? Professor Lupin?" I called to him. When he smiled at me like he had the night that he raped me, I turned and started running. I heard his heavy two-step rhythm behind me quickly change to a four-step rhythm; like a dog…or a wolf. I started running as fast as I could and started dodging left and right behind trees. My heart was pounding in my throat, my eyes were watering, I was unable to catch my breath and then…he caught me…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'd started screaming; I felt someone shaking me; my eyes flew open. I saw Remus' face right above mine; I closed my eyes again and continued screaming.

"Hermione!" he yelled over my screaming, "Hermione! Stop screaming; calm down! It's okay, it was just a dream! You're gonna be okay," he gently touched my cheek in an attempt to calm me down.

I sniffled and sat there shaking with fright, "I'm sorry," I said and reached out to hug him. He looked at me like I'd grown three heads, but hugged me back. I know what you're thinking, but I really needed to just hug _someone._ I mean who wouldn't after a dream like that.

"Shh…" he whispered into my ear, "it's going to be alright…you're awake now," he said, rubbing my back in small soothing circles. "Do you wanna talk about it? That always used to help me when I would have nightmares."

"No," I started and pulled away, "you probably don't want to hear it; it kinda involved you."

He looked at me with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

I couldn't look at him so I looked down at my hands that sat in my lap, "No, you'll just get mad, don't worry okay?" I looked at him and smiled weakly. "It's all over now anyway so…"

His expression changed to an unreadable one, "I still kinda wish that you would tell me; I think that it really might help you in the long run, you may even forget it completely."

I stood up and straightened the hem of my shirt, "Trust me, when I'm ready to talk about it I will, I promise. But for now, I really want some orange juice and peanut butter."

"Um…ew…" he started, making a face of disgust, "that sounds kind of disgusting."

"Normally I would agree with you but I have this _need_ to have it like…NOW! There's some here right?" I asked walking toward the kitchen. I opened up the cupboard looking for the desired food that I was looking for. I'd found a jar of crunchy peanut butter, I guess it was good enough. I sat it down on the table and walked over to the refrigerator to get the orange juice.

An hour later, the peanut butter jar was empty and the gallon of orange juice was empty. Remus and I were sitting at the kitchen table discussing our future "relationship" after the baby was born.

"So how is this going to work? I mean are we going to share custody? Are you going to pretend that this never happened and ignore us forever? I mean what do you want to do?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't really know. I mean I'm not just going to ignore you and our child, but then again, if we share custody…I don't know how to raise a child."

"Well neither do I! I'm still a kid myself for Christ's sakes!"

"Here we go again! Do you honestly think that I don't realize that?! I know that you're a child, and I know that what I did is cause enough for me to be sent to Azkaban! And it still frustrates the hell out of me that you won't tell me why you didn't turn me in!"

"Stop screaming at me! Because the more you scream at me, the more stress gets put on me and the more stress that gets put on me, the more stress gets put on the baby! And you know why I didn't turn you in?!" I yelled at him as I walked toward the stairs.

"Why?! I'd love to know!" he yelled from a few feet from behind me.

"I don't believe that you belong there! Trust me, if I really wanted you to be there and I _believed_ that you belonged there, I would've sent you there _months_ ago! But regardless, you are too sweet of a person to be in that terrible place with criminals who really belong there! So, are you happy now?!" I turned to look at him, tears were evident in my eyes again, damn these hormones.

When he didn't respond to my question, I angrily shook my head, "Well, thank you for responding to my simple question," I turned to go up the stairs into my room, when I felt a hand grab onto my arm just above my elbow.

"Will you stop shooting me down and prejudging my responses? You never give me any time at all to respond to you before you decide that the answer isn't good enough for you I guess."

"Let me go Remus, just let me go into my room so that I can lay down and relax," I went up the stairs and stood in front of my bedroom door and finished what I had to say to him. "I'm getting really sick of you and you're really learning just how to push my buttons and how to get on my nerves," I slammed my bedroom door right in his face. I put a charm on the door so that it would shock anyone who tried to open or knock on the door.

"Hermione…" I heard right outside the door, shortly before I heard a yelp of surprise and minor pain. "Dammit!" he yelled, causing me to smile.

A couple of hours later, I had just woken up from a very relaxing nap and realized that I was pretty hungry. Unfortunately, with my rant earlier, I figured that Remus would be expecting me to come out at any time; I didn't _want_ to prove him wrong, I _needed_ to prove him wrong.

Luckily, I had heard a knock, and yelp, just a few moments later. I looked over at the clock beside my bed, 5:30 in the evening, about dinner time. I heard another knock and a stifled yelp, "Hermione, please open your door and eat. I brought you a burger and some chips."

I was sitting there on my bed, drooling. "Hang on," I grabbed my wand and took off the charm, "okay, come on in…it's safe now."

The door opened and I saw the thick burger on the plate he was holding, "You hungry?"

I reached out to the plate like a little kid does when someone holds out a teddy bear or a new doll, "Yes! Now give it, give it, GIVE IT!" I devoured the burger and all the chips in less than five minutes.

"We need to stop fighting so often you know…I mean what kind of example are we setting for the baby?"

I leaned back against the headboard, "Yea…I know, it's mostly my fault though, I'm not gonna lie," I smiled at him.

"Yea, well at least you have a reason why you're grumpy all the time, I don't," he said, switching his position on the bed with _his_ head against the headboard.

"Yea, well," I started. Oddly enough, I actually didn't feel uncomfortable like this, with him sitting so close to me. I figured that my brain had switched and told me that, 'Okay, this is inevitable between the two of you, so you might as well just get used to this.'

I turned my head so I could look at him. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. I shrugged, 'Well…if he's asleep, I guess he wouldn't mind if I laid my head on his chest right?' I gently leaned over and carefully sat my head down on his chest. There was a sense of comfort I fest as I laid there listening to his heartbeat.

'What the hell is going on with me?! I shouldn't be so comfortable laying here like this! _Why_ am I laying here like this? What's he going to think when he wakes up and sees me laying here on his chest?' I mentally fought myself, but I couldn't get myself to listen; I wasn't going to move.

I slowly fell into a gentle sleep; unbeknownst to me, Remus was actually awake and smiling as he started to play with a strand of my hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hey guys...now i know that there r quite a few people that r reading this story considering how many e-mails i get a day telling me that it's been favorited by someone so i should be getting a lot more reviews than i am right now...so...here's the new deal...i will NOT be updating with a new chapter until i get at least 5 reviews from all different people...let's see how bad u guys want these new chappies!!! please don't say that i'm mean but come on y'all! i'm getting maybe 3 reviews per chapter lately!!! so please R&R love ya!!

* * *

Chapter 10

The next morning, I awoke to the feeling of Remus' chest rising and falling under my head as he quietly slept beside me. I turned my head slowly to look at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept there; his lips were slightly parted as he was breathing slowly. I smirked, he was such a good man; I looked down at my ever-expanding stomach, he's a good man who made a terrible decision. My conscience however didn't agree with me.

'What the hell are you thinking? This is the man who ruined your life! He raped you and doesn't deserve to be forgiven! How is it even possible in your mind that this creep deserves to be forgiven?!'

"Oh shut up!" I accidently yelled out loud. I automatically covered up my mouth with a small neck pillow. After a few seconds, I looked over at Remus' face to see that his eyes were half-way open.

He moved his arms from around my waist and stretched them up above his head. He looked down at me, "Good morning," he took a moment to realize where he was. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep in here last night. I mean I was in here to comfort you but I didn't mean to sleep in here with you."

"It's okay, I mean I knew that you weren't going to try anything so that's why I trusted you and I never kicked you out ya know? If I really wanted you to leave…I would've kicked you out like eight hours ago."

"Yeah, well…thank you for deciding to trust me. That really means a lot to me."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm freaking hungry," I rubbed my stomach.

"Me too," he watched me rub my swollen stomach; he smiled at me and placed his hand on top of mine, "I really am sorry about this though," he nodded toward my stomach.

"I know," I looked down at his hand; it was smooth and delicate, while still remaining quite manly. "But, I do want you to know that I think I _am_ able to forgive you for everything that happened between the two of us, but I really don't know what's changed my mind so quickly so…embrace it."

He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead; I gently pushed him away from me, "Too soon?" he smiled at me weakly.

"Just a little," I smiled at him and nodded, "but…" I grabbed his hand, "it's not too early for this," I smiled at him again.

We walked down to the kitchen together and he started to make me some breakfast. As soon as he finished making the food and we'd started eating, there was a knock on the door. Sensing that it was Dumbledore, I ran into the den and covered up with a fuzzy blanket on the couch.

"Hello Remus," I heard a voice say, "How are things going so far?"

"Well," he started, walking toward the den, "Hermione's become ill over the past couple of days and I think we need to take her to St. Mungo's," he said as they stood in the doorway looking at me.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore started, "Remus, you don't have to pretend that something is wrong with Hermione." He came over and sat down on the couch beside me, "Hermione, I know that you're pregnant," he turned toward Remus, "and Remus, I know that you're the father. Madame Pomfrey told me that you were with child and the way that you were acting toward Remus was very usual considering how close you were at the beginning of the year, so I put the pieces together and here we are."

"So you knew?" Remus asked furiously, when Dumbledore nodded, Remus went off the deep end. "Do you know how that baby was conceived?! Did Madame Pomfrey tell you that?! I raped her! Granted I didn't know what was going on, but I did! So you made this poor girl suffer through living with the person that scared the shit out of her in the first place! She's absolutely terrified of me and she's forced to live here under your orders!" he started to angrily pace in the doorway. "I need some air," he turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Is this true Hermione?" Dumbledore quietly asked me.

"Yes sir, it is true but please don't judge; let me explain to you what exactly happened that night."

He gently grabbed my hand, "Okay, explain it to me."

I sat up and began to tell him the sad story; the drinking, the party, the rape, Mooney…

"I see," he said when my story was finally through, "well, I don't know what to do in this situation," he stroked his beard, thinking.

"I really don't want to leave, what he said about me being terrified of him; it isn't true…well anymore. Of course I was absolutely terrified of him the first couple of days here, but I've learned to trust him and I really don't want to go through this pregnancy alone. He deserves to be a part of this baby's life."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," he smiled, "but there's one thing that you haven't told me," he looked at me square in the eye.

"What's that?" I asked, feeling a little intimidated.

"What are the two of you going to do once the baby is born?"

"We were actually just discussing this the other day. We haven't decided on anything yet. What do _you_ think that we should do?"

"Well," he sighed and adjusted his glasses, "I really and honestly don't know. This decision is up to the two of you," he looked at the clock on the wall. "Unfortunately, I have to leave now, but, I will accompany Poppy next week when she comes to perform a check-up on you and the baby. I'm aware that this is unorthodox but, under these circumstances, I'm willing to break some rules."

"Professor, before you go, can you do me a huge favor? I have letters to Ron and Harry that I'd written a few days ago that explain everything about what's going on with me; plus, it just tells them that I love them so…could you?"

"Yes, I think I can arrange that," he smiled sweetly at me, "I'm going to visit them next so, I think that I _can_ deliver them for you."

"Okay, let me go get them." I ran up the stairs and got the letters out of the wooden desk drawer in my room. After getting both of them, I ran back down the stairs and gave both the envelopes to Dumbledore, "Thanks so much for this sir, I really appreciate it."

He nodded, "It's really no problem at all. I know that they'll be really anxious to hear from you…I bet they miss you like crazy."

I blushed and looked out the front window; there was Remus. He looked calmer and didn't jerk the door handle off when he opened the door. "Look who's back just in time to say good-bye to Dumbledore," I said teasingly.

Remus gave me death glare and shook Dumbledore's hand, "It was good to see you again sir," he looked quite calm and I knew that we would be having a talk later.

"Same to you Remus," he turned to me, "I'll see you next week and make sure you take care of him," he smiled and nodded toward Remus.

"I will, don't you worry about that," I smiled back at him and looked at Remus. He looked at me with a confused look; I just shook my head saying, 'I'll tell you later.'

"Good-bye you two," he waved a final farewell and left with a pop.

After Dumbledore was gone, I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I soon heard Remus follow me, "So…" he started.

"'So' what?" I replied, turning to face him with a look of confusion on my face. He'd had me pinned against the counter, I wasn't going anywhere.

"So are you going to tell me what you were talking about today?" he looked slightly angry.

"Sure…right after you tell me where you went today," I shot back. I didn't care if he was getting angry, I wasn't going to let myself be afraid of him anymore; he'd done it for too long and I wasn't going to deal with it anymore.

"Why does it matter? I want to know what you did or didn't tell Dumbledore!"

I ignored him and casually drank my water, proving that I wasn't screwing around. That must've pissed him off just enough because he left the room without another word. I smirked to myself, who knew it could be so fun to puss someone off? I knew that he wouldn't be gone for very long though; he was incapable of holding a grudge against someone. I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for him to return to the kitchen.

Sure enough, he came back ten minutes later, a new record. "Okay, so if I tell you where I was, you promise to tell me what all you and Dumbledore talked about?" I simply nodded my head. He sighed, "Well, when I found out that Dumbledore purposely put us together because of you carrying our child, it just made me so mad that I just had to get out of the house for a few minutes. So, I went out into the woods behind the cabin and just started running; when I felt better, I came back. So what did you two talk about?"

"I just explained to him that you weren't in your right mind when you did what you did and that I learned to trust you. When he asked me if I was happy here, I told him yes and that I was kind of glad that he ended up putting us together in the first place.

"Really? You're happy here?" he asked, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah, I mean who better to protect a woman and child better than a werewolf? With those natural overprotective feelings, you're never going to let anything happen to me or the baby. By the way, I meant to ask you earlier, but when is the next full moon? Just so that I'm aware.

"In two weeks," he sighed, "you know, I really hate that Mooney is a part of me sometimes. I mean if I were a normal human being, we wouldn't, well you wouldn't be in this situation now."

I looked at him with a genuine look of shock on my face, "Don't say that…if he wasn't a part of you, then you wouldn't be who you are now. You're an amazing person who has a sometimes inconvenient second part," I hugged him close to me, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Please don't regret who you are, it's out of your control and you should embrace it," I looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah well…" I laid my head back down on his chest and he put his chin on the top of my head, "I'd love to be able to embrace who I am but it just hurts me to everyday see you in this condition and know that it was my fault, well Mooney's fault. You're a very sweet girl who doesn't deserve to be in the condition that you're in."

I sighed, "I've already told you, it's over, please stop beating yourself up about it. You weren't in your right mind and I've forgiven you for it."

He hugged me tighter, "I think I need to accept my responsibility though," he gently let me go and looked me square in the eye. He grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and conjured up a little black box; he opened it and…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! lol okay now remember what i told u guys back up top...review it!! lol and there's a new poll on my profile about this story so make sure to put in ur vote and like i said...5 reviews at least then u'll get ur new chapter... love y'all!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hey guys i know...i promised u that u would have a new chapter if i got 5 reviews, and here it is and it's longer than freaking ever!!!!!! warning u now though...there r lemons ahead at the end so...just warning u...and it's really the first time i've written one so...give me a break please?? lol and in regards to the reviews thing...i never meant to offend any of u by it...i'm very thankful for all of the reviews that i get and i don't think that i give u all enough thanx for it...so THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO WRITE THEY KEEP ME WRITING AND TELL ME THAT I'M NOT INSANE!!! so here's chapter 11 remember: R&R!

* * *

Chapter 11

As soon as Remus had conjured up the little black box and started to open it, I closed my eyes and turned around, "Remus, please don't do what I think you're going to do…" I looked over my shoulder just enough to see the little silver ring with a pink diamond set on the top.

"Hermione please…" he got down on one knee, "just let me ask you what I want before I lose all courage that I have. Will you marry me?" he looked up at me with an innocent face and a hopeful smile.

"Remus…I—" I shut my mouth before I hurt him. What was I going to say to him? Was I to tell him no and crush his feelings? Or was I to tell him yes and feel unsure on whether I did the right thing or not? 'Just tell him what your heart is telling you,' my conscience told me. I looked into Remus' eyes, alright…just do it, "Remus…yes, I'll marry you," I looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Really? You'll marry me?" I smiled and nodded in reply. "Wow, I never expected you to accept it so quickly or at all. I really had expected you to reject me or to tell me that you'd needed time to think about it."

"Well, I kinda quickly weighed my options and decided that it would be good for both of us and our baby," I rubbed my stomach, "if we spent the rest of our lives together. There's no second-guessing it I mean I know that you're always going to be there and I think that we will be able to work this out."

He smiled at me and rubbed my stomach also, "I love you," he gently kissed me on the lips. I was a little afraid at first and wasn't sure whether to kiss back or to push him away, but he was my fiancée now so I might as well kiss him back. I started to kiss him back and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him entrance into my mouth with his tongue.

He pulled away from me, "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"No, no…you were doing everything exactly right, that's the whole problem, I don't want to get started on something that I know you wouldn't want to finish," he looked down at his hand noticing that the small ring was still in the box and not on my finger as it should be. "I'm so sorry future Mrs. Lupin," he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto the fourth finger on my left hand.

"Why thank you Mr. Lupin," I said smiling. I looked at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen, 12:30; it was only 12:30 and I was already exhausted, what was going on? I yawned, "God I'm tired, I hope it isn't going to be like this for the next six months!"

"Well, would you like to go up and take a nap? I as well want to take a nap and I think that since we are engaged, we could possibly share a room now? Unless you think that it's too soon to share a room, then you can keep your room and I'll just keep my room obviously."

"I think that we can share a room now, but if you try and get handsy, you're gonna lose your hands. And don't second-guess me; you do _not_ want to piss off a severely hormonal pregnant woman."

"Oh I figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to do that," he smiled at me. He held onto my hand, "Shall we 'Mrs.' Lupin?"

"We shall Mr. Lupin," I said grinning and chuckling. We walked up the stairs and into Remus' bedroom, which was right down the hall from mine. He had a big king-sized bed and four different pillows on it. "Wow, that looks like heaven right now…" I giggled like a little girl and decided to jump on it like I was six years old again.

Remus leaned against the doorframe and just watched me jumping on his bed. He started laughing and had a very confused look on his face, "Would you mind telling me what exactly you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'm acting like I'm six years old again…is that okay with you?" I asked, almost challenging him.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay, but how are we supposed to take a nap if you're in here jumping on the bed?" he asked, challenging me right back.

"Well, I guess I'll have to stop so that we can take a nap then…now it's really starting to hit me that I'm tired…too much exercise for one day," I stopped jumping and sat down on the bed, breathlessly.

"You a little tired now?" he asked mocking me.

"Yes, I'm very tired now, and I'm kind of cold, is there a blanket in here by any chance? I don't want to turn down the bed if I don't have to…" my voice trailed off.

"Yeah, there's one right over here," he went over to the other side of the room and picked up an older looking, yellow blanket. I laid down on the bed and put my head on the pillow and faced him. He smiled at me and put the blanket gently on top of me. Afterward, he also laid down on the bed and faced me; our faces were only inches apart and we just looked into each others' eyes.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but…" I looked away from his eyes, "I think that I'm in love with you. And this isn't just a recent feeling, I mean I've felt this for a long time but I just got up the courage to say this now. When I first met you and really got to know you, I started to feel things that I'd never felt toward anyone; it was a feeling of love and one that quite frankly, scared the hell out of me."

"That's the same way that I felt about you but I was scared that you would judge me or want to break off the friendship that we'd established with each other," he touched my cheek with this fingertips; it sent shivers down my spine and a warm feeling to my cheeks.

I nuzzled my head just under his chin and against his muscular chest. When we were both comfortable, he had started to rub small circles into my back, massaging it. It was soothing and I wasn't able to stay awake for very long; within a few minutes, I was asleep in his arms.

A few hours later, I woke up with his arms wrapped around me and his chin rested lightly on top of mine. I cuddled into his chest a little more and snuggled closer to him. I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep but I might as well get used to the felling of being in his arms; if we were to get married, I guessed that this would be how we slept every night.

Unfortunately, the slight movement was enough to wake him up momentarily. I froze and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. He looked at me and smiled, he knew that I wasn't really asleep, "Come on now, quit faking."

"Hah," I smiled and opened my eyes, "that's what she said," I said, bursting out laughing.

He rolled his eyes but reluctantly chuckled to himself, "Ha ha very funny. Are you hungry? I could go downstairs and get you something if you want; I'd bring it right back up here to you."

I smiled and shook my head, "No thanks, I'm okay for now…" I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Just for being yourself I guess…don't ever change," I looked into his eyes and saw something that I just never noticed in a man before. There was a sort of softness to his eyes and an occasional glint of an amber-yellow color flicked in his pale blue/grey eyes.

"Well, I guess that I don't really have a choice do I? I mean I wouldn't want to piss off a severely hormonal pregnant woman now would I?" he joked, mocking my earlier statement that I'd made.

"Funny," I replied sarcastically. I traced my fingertips along the top of my expanding stomach, "Have you thought of any names yet? I mean I know that it's pretty early to be thinking about names already but…"

"No not really, why have you?"

"Kinda, I mean if it's a girl I like the names Holly, Madelyn, Christina, and Amanda. For a boy on the other hand, I really like Patrick, Jonathan, Scott, or Nicolas. I'm not sure though, what do you think?"

"Well," he looked away, pondering all the names, "honestly, all the boy names suck," he said, smiling.

"Well if you think that you can do any better let's see what _you_ can come up with!" I exclaimed.

"I always liked the name Adam myself…but I liked all the girls' names."

"Well, at least we can agree on one thing," I sat up and stretched. I looked around the room and smiled to myself, this would really be a nice place to raise a family one day. Unfortunately, we would be leaving as soon as the war was over, that in itself was depressing. I sat there and started crying, what the hell was I crying for?

"Hermione? Hey what's wrong?" he looked at me, the look of worry was in his eyes.

I waved my hand as to say "nothing, don't worry about it." I sighed and wiped my eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. I sniffled and looked away from him, "I'm okay, just a little hormonal still."

"Still? When is that gonna go away?" he smiled at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can't help that I'm still a little hormonal! God, just when I was starting to get along with you a lot, you go and fuck it up! You know what?" I got off the bed and headed down the hall.

I heard him get off the bed also and head down the hall after me, "Hermione wait, that's not what I meant. Please come back…"

"No, you can sleep alone tonight! I'm sleeping in my room so that my hormones don't get in your way alright?" I went into my room and sat on my bed.

"No, Hermione, please don't do this," he pleaded. He got his knees beside my bed and reached for my hand, I pulled it away just as his hand touched mine. He sighed, "Fine, just stay in here...see if I care."

"Go to hell!" I yelled as he left the room. "You know that you'll be back though! You can't stay mad at me and you know it!"

"Try me!"

"Ugh! That-that…ugh!" I laid down on the bed and covered my head up with the pillow that was near me. I fell asleep a few moments later; I didn't even know that I was tired.

_I saw Remus tied to a chair and Voldemort was near him with his wand drawn. "Tell me where Potter is, mutt," he hissed._

"_I'm telling you, I don't know where he is!" he cried. "Please let me go!"_

"_Crucio!" Voldemort cried and Remus began to scream in pain and writhe in his chair._

"_I'm telling you that I don't know where Potter is!" he was able to scream out through the pain._

"_Well then you are no longer useful to me…Avacadavra!" he cried and suddenly, Remus stopped moving and I knew he was dead._

I sat up in my bed screaming and holding onto my stomach. Moments later, Remus came bursting into my room holding a baseball bat. "What's going on? Is someone in here?" he shouted, looking around the room.

I sat there breathing heavily and looking at Remus. I got up and walked over to him and hugged him close to me. "No one's in here," I put my head against his chest, "please, please, _please_ promise me something," I cried into his chest.

"Sure honey, what is it?" he rubbed my back in an effort to soothe me and kissed the top of my head.

"Please don't leave me," I sobbed harder into his chest, making the front of his white wife-beater damp with tears.

"Shh…I won't, I won't," he held me as close to him as I could be held, "calm down now…it's all over, just tell me what this one was about. And please don't be like last time and tell me not to worry about it…really tell me this time now," he said, tilting my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes.

"It…it was terrible! You were tied to a chair and I couldn't do anything and Voldemort was torturing you and then…then he killed you and I was left all alone without you. It was horrible; I don't want to live without you! I don't know if I'm capable of that! So _please_ don't ever leave me!"

"It's gonna be okay; I'm not gonna leave you, I swear to you," he leaned down and kissed me with a passion that I'd never felt from someone before when I'd kissed them. It was a hunger, a need, an _urgency_ in it. We made our way over to the bed, continuing our kissing; he laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, kissing down my neck and moving his hands up my sides.

I started breathing heavily and my mind was clouded with the feeling of urgency and lust. I closed my eyes and felt each individual kiss and enjoying the sensation of his lips against the sensitive skin on my neck. I wasn't sure where this was going to go but…I didn't mind it.

Remus stopped abruptly and looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Do you want to make love with me?"

I nodded and kissed him again, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. He proceeded to do the same to me and unsnap my bra. He kissed down my chest and started to knead my left breast with his hand while he started to gently suck on my right breast. I moaned at the newfound sensation and felt a dampness and warmth in my underwear.

He stood up and pulled down my pajama pants, then pulled down his own. Afterward, he climbed on top of me and looked me in the eyes, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah…I am," I said breathlessly.

"Alright," he said as he started to slide into me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip to keep from screaming. When he was completely inside of me, I was able to relax a little bit, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He slowly and gently started to pull out, then thrust right back inside of me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing his deeper inside of me. I moaned and that was a signal to him that I was going to be okay. He started to thrust harder and faster; it was one of the best sensations that I'd ever felt. He moaned and groaned as he continued to thrust into me and I was moaning in return. I felt that I was coming to my climax and so was he. We came together and I screamed out his name.

He collapsed on top of me and pulled out of me. "Are you okay?" I sleepily nodded and fell into a dreamless slumber in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hey guys i'm really sorry for the delay but i gotta be honest that i really don't have an excuse for the delay...sorry!!! i'm currently thinking about getting myself a beta so let me know if ur interested and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile...R&R!!!

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning I awoke to the soreness coming from between my legs. Only then did I realize what had happened the night before between me and Remus. We'd slept together, which would explain why we were both crammed into the little twin-sized bed that was placed in my original room. My bare chest was rested against his and our arms were wrapped around each other not wanting to let the other go. I yawned and nuzzled my head into his neck again and tried to get some more sleep.

"Good morning," he said, startling me slightly, "how are you feeling? Was I too rough on you last night?"

"No, I'm a little sore but that will go away within the next hour or so. How are you this morning? And might I ask, are all our fights going to end like that from now on? If so, then I say we fight more often," I said smirking.

"Well, now that's up to you luv," he smirked right back at me. "I actually feel pretty good this morning, after our little escapade last night, I'm much more relaxed."

"I kind of am too…"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, reluctant to get up, just listening to the faint sound of each others' breathing. Eventually, I broke the silence between us, "I'm kind of hungry, are you?"

"Yeah, what do you want? I mean you never had dinner last night and we don't want you to get unhealthy, especially when you have my child in your stomach," he leaned down and kissed my stomach gently.

"Some scrambled eggs with Tobasco sauce sounds really good…would it be too much trouble?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No, no…it's no trouble at all," he said sitting up and covering himself with the sheets. "Do you want me to bring it up to you when it's done, or do you want to come downstairs with me?"

"I'll come downstairs with you, that way you don't have to be completely alone while you're cooking," I said, smiling at him. He nodded in understanding and I turned my back to him and stood up to put some clothes on. Apparently he did the same, because from behind me, I heard the squeak of the floorboards as weight was put on them. Fortunately, we both were finished dressing around the same time, so there was no awkward moments of one of us being naked.

We walked down the stairs and I looked at Remus longingly. How was I lucky enough to be with this man right now? Granted, I wasn't lucky to be with him four months ago when I got pregnant, but now, this was sheer bliss when I was with him. I'd been trying really hard to keep my hormones under control lately, but occasionally a few would slip out and cause me to be a major bitch.

I sat down on the chair at the kitchen table as he headed over to the refrigerator to get some eggs and milk. "I really appreciate you pampering me like this…" I started, looking down at my nails so as to not make eye-contact with him.

"Oh…" he said, beating the eggs with a whisk, "it's no problem at all, I mean it's the least that I could do right? You have to carry the baby for the next what…five months? So don't worry about it really…"

"Well…still I do really appreciate it," I looked up at him and smiled, his back was to me so he never saw me check-out his backside.

"It's fine," he turned and started riffling through the cupboard near the stove, then moving around the kitchen looking through all the cupboards.

"Do you want some help looking for something?" I watched him as he slowly moved his way around the room.

"Yeah…if you wouldn't mind; I'm looking for the Tabasco sauce and the canned spray butter."

"Alright, I'll start along this side of the room," I said getting up from the table and walking to the wall of cabinets on the opposite side of the room.

"I think I found both of them over here…" I started, grabbing both of them out of the cabinet and starting toward the stove. Unfortunately for me, there was a puddle of water on the floor in front of me that I hadn't seen. Needless to say, I, being my clumsy self, slipped on it. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain of hitting the hard tile floor, but before I had the chance to hit it, I felt myself fall into a pair of strong arms. When I opened my eyes, I saw Remus' face looking down at me.

"Is this a habit of yours? I mean, really you fall a lot around here," he said, chuckling and standing me back up. "I'm gonna really get my exercise running to catch you aren't I?"

"Well it's not like I can really help it…I mean it's _me _remember? Plus you're gonna have to exercise eventually right? Because you're gonna have to help me with the baby at three o' clock in the morning remember?" I replied, sitting back down at the table and rubbing my eyes.

"Yea, yea, yea I know," he smiled and went back over to the stove and put the eggs in. "So what do you think it's gonna be? The baby I mean," he asked, watching the eggs intently.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't really thought about it but I _hope_ that it's a girl. I honestly don't care though, as long as it's healthy. Why? What do you think it will be?"

"Well, I can't help but wish that it's a boy, but I think that's just a normal reaction from the daddy isn't it?"

I smiled, "Yea I guess so. My dad always told me that he really hoped that I was a boy, we just never really had anything in common and now I see why. But I _do _understand why he was so protective over me though now. And you're gonna be the exact same way if we have a little girl."

"Well yea! It's the dad's job to make sure that nothing ever happens to our little girls! Especially when they see that they're with boys that were just like us when we were teenagers, that's gonna be terrifying if we have a girl."

"What's so wrong if we have a girl and she ends up with a man like you? You're a great person, you just don't give yourself enough credit. I for one would be really proud if we have a girl and she ends up with a guy like you."

"Oh no, if we have a girl all boys have to keep at least eight feet away from her! I don't want her to be in the same situation that you're in…it just wouldn't be fair for her and it really isn't fair for you. I really still hate seeing you like this when you should be worrying about skin blemishes or whatever you teenage girls worry about; not worrying about having babies."

"Oh stop," I replied jokingly, I went over behind him as he cooked the eggs and reached my arms around him and rubbed my hands on his chest. "How's it coming though with the food?"

"If you don't stop, we're not gonna have any food this morning," he said with a smile in his voice. "You _are _still hungry though right?" he turned around and smile at me, already knowing the answer. All it took was one look from me and I confirmed his assumption. "I thought so; okay go sit down the food's almost done."

He grabbed two plates and put half the eggs on one plate and put the other half of the eggs on the other plate. He took the plates over to the table, along with the Tobasco sauce, and sat on of them down in front of me. My mouth started salivating and I quickly grabbed the Tobasco sauce and put a large glob onto the top of my eggs.

While we sat and ate, we comfortably talked about everything that we could think of. From Quidditch to the wedding plans and from the latest movies to our favorite books. When we were done eating we went and decided to watch a movie together.

"What all movies do we have here?" I asked, walking to the television room across the hallway from the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure but we could always look…" he started, getting down on the floor and looking through the section under the TV that was full of videos and DVDs. "Let's see here…Prom Night, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…the new one ya know? There's quite a few horror movies down here actually, are you a fan of the genre?"

I made my way down to the floor and sat down next to him, "I guess you could say that. What other ones are down there?" I asked leaning back on my hands.

"Well there's one called Hard Candy," he said taking out a DVD from underneath the TV and looked at the back of the case, "you ever heard of it?" he asked looking up at my just enough to steal a glance from me.

I sat and thought about it, I remembered my mom saying something about it. She had said the title but I couldn't remember anything about it. "I've heard the title before but I couldn't tell you anything about it. Can I see the case?" I asked, holding my hand out to him.

"Oh yea, sure," he handed me the case gently. I examined the back of the case and saw that it looked very intriguing. A would-be pedophile gets his life shaken up by a fourteen year old girl that he brings home…sounded very empowering for the feminists anywhere in the wizarding world or the muggle world.

"Sounds good, wanna watch it?" I asked, looking up at him with my eyebrows raised in consideration. Not gonna lie, I really thought that the guy on the front cover, Patrick Wilson, was a very, _very_ attractive man.

"Sure…whatever you want," he replied, smiling at me.

"Okay," I smiled and put the DVD in the DVD player then sat down on the couch, where Remus was already sitting, and placed my head on his shoulder, then the movie started…


	13. Author's Noteplease read!

Hey guys it's me!!! I know that if you've read any of my other stories, I periodically have to include a couple of these little "author's notes", so I might as well get goin on it…okay well lately I've been hit with a _**SERIOUS**_ case of writer's block!! (obviously since in haven't updated in almost 10 months...and for that i deeply and sincerely apologize) And I'm gonna need y'alls help in getting out of it!! So I want all of yous out there in cyber-land to help me out! U can either send me a private message, email me, or leave a comment or _SOMETHING _to give me some assistance. I know this is a really long-winded (and probably boring) author's note but I'm almost done…ALSO I'm in dire need of a beta! If any of you are interested in helping me out I would be extremely open to your help!! :'( I really need someone and soon, cuz I'm about to lose my mind over here…so yea leave me a comment, message, or email to let me know what u think should happen next and give me some suggestions!! The person who helps me out the most will have their name in the story as Remus' and Hermione's baby!!! So………………leave me a lil sumin sumin :)

Thanks everyone!! And COOKIES to all of you!!!

~~Karabara2011~~


	14. Chapter 13

Alright guys...i had to finish this chapter before it killed me, so if it seems forced, that's because it probably was lol so any criticisms are going to be appreciated and respected :) so anyway, i got a review that epically made my day!! So after i got this one finished up i was going with her idea so i'm gonna go get to writing and remember that reviews=love!! ALSO!! remember that i love all of you that have stuck with me through this mess with the writers block and some issues in my personal life so i will make sure that i try to make the updates more frequent!!

* * *

Chapter 13

The movie was halfway over when Remus decided to go and look for some popcorn, leaving me all alone watching this deeply disturbing movie. After he found it, he called out to me from the kitchen telling me that he was going to pop some and that he'd be out soon.

"Come on Remus…hurry up, I don't wanna watch this movie alone!" I exclaimed, pushing the pause button on the remote and running into the kitchen.

"I'm coming just chill out for a minute…I'm trying to see what it's like to be a muggle for once thank you…"

I smiled and leaned against the kitchen doorframe, "Really? And why is that? I mean that's just kinda weird for a wizard to act like a muggle."

He looked over at me and gave me a small smile, "Well…I'm not sure if I want our child to grow up as a muggle or a wizard yet. So, I figured that if I wanted him, or her, to grow up as a muggle I can't be acting like a wizard all the time."

"Hmm…" I stood there pondering for a moment, "That's actually really smart. Good job…I really appreciate it you know?"

He smiled at me and continued working on making the popcorn like a muggle. "You know I do have those kinds of moments too sometimes," he said with mock anger in his voice.

I gasped, "What?! Since when?!" I exclaimed, putting my hands to my face like the kid from _Home Alone._

"Ha ha ha," he replied dryly, "okay are you ready to go and finish the movie?" he asked, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Sure," I replied and I went out into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling my knees up underneath my chin and wrapping my arms around them.

Remus popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth, "So what did I miss?" he asked looking at me, then back at the screen even though the movie was still paused.

"Um…" I started, trying to remember what had happened, "well, she got him strapped down to the table and he's trying to get the cell phone that she sat down onto the table when she went outside," I replied, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Oh, okay. I was wondering why he was all tied up," he said still looking at the screen. After a few seconds he looked over at me, "Were you going to start it anytime soon?"

I snapped back into reality, "Oh, yea sorry," I apologized and fumbled with the remote, finally hitting the play button to start it back up again.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of us watching a bunch of different movies and our evening was of us sitting down on the couch talking and asking random questions to find out more about each other. "So who's your favorite actor?" I asked, repositioning myself to sitting sideways with my legs "Indian-style."

"Hm…" he started, looking just past my head with his lips pursed together, his thinking face, "I think it's a toss-up between Johnny Depp and the guy that played Jeff in that movie we just watched."

"Oh, Patrick Wilson?" I asked, motioning my hand to the DVD case.

"Yea!" he exclaimed, "That's the guy! He really surprised me; I mean I didn't think he could've pulled that role off."

"Oh my gosh, I know! Plus it doesn't hurt that he's really cute too…" I started and looked away, watching him through my peripheral vision with a smile on my face.

"What was that Hermione Granger?" he looked at me with his left eyebrow cocked and his lips pursed together in a very, _very_ small smile.

"Just saying that he was really cute, that's all," I looked back at him again with a full-blown smile on my face.

"I'm cute too," he said quietly and looked down at his legs with the sad puppy dog face that always melts my heart.

"Yes, Remus…I know that you are," I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead and smiling at him. "Feel better now honey?" I looked at him with a soft smile playing across my lips and my eyes showing the same amount of emotion.

It was his turn to lean forward and place a soft butterfly kiss on my cheek, "Yes I do, thank you. Now I think it's about time that we go and hit the sack, don't you agree?" he asked, looking at me with a smile on his face too.

"I guess," I yawn and stand up, stretching a little. My legs were kind of cramped from sitting that way for so long. I needed to learn that with the extra weight I was gaining, it was going to start taking a toll on my legs and feet. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and change into my pajamas and get some of those really soft socks that Harry gave me for Christmas," I leaned over and I gave him a quick hug and stood up.

I changed into my pajamas and went to the bathroom, then I went into the bedroom that Remus and I would now be sharing and I got into bed. It was dark so I was unaware that Remus wasn't in bed until I went to roll over. I felt around on his side of the bed and I sighed, a little disappointed.

"Remus?!" I called, "Where are you?" I sat there for a few seconds waiting for a response.

"I'm downstairs getting all the doors locked and charmed along with the windows. I'll be up there in a few seconds," he called back from the front room of the little cabin.

"Alright well hurry up! I'm freezing up here!" I called again, shivering a little bit under the covers. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and I looked toward the door. Remus came in with his pajamas on as well.

"I'm here…calm down," he chuckled a little bit and took off his night shirt, revealing his entire torso to me. After he came over and laid down beside me, I cuddled up next to him tracing circles onto his chest, and feeling along all of his scars.

"You know that I don't wanna hide anything from our child right?" I asked, not looking directly at him but looking just past his head.

"What do you mean?" he replied, sounding like he was just about to fall asleep.

"What I mean is that when the time is right or whenever our baby asks, whichever comes first, I want our child to know that you're a werewolf. I don't wanna keep that a secret from him or her. You know what I mean?"

"Mm-hmm…" he snuggled into me and inhaled the smell of my hair then sighed.

"You're not even listening to me anymore are you?"

"Nope," he said and I was able to feel the smile in his voice.

"Alright well I'll see you in the morning then," I gently kissed his cheek as he dosed off. I smiled at him, said goodnight to the baby, and fell asleep.

* * *

R&R!! Press the review button....u know u want to....i'll give u cookies if u do....okay that's probably not true but do it anyway!!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys!! i'm back and you have no idea how good it feels to let everything flow again!!! i wanna thank April again for giving me that kick in the ass that i needed to start writing again!! hopefully they will start to flow more quickly and i will try to get them put up more frequently!! 33 love you all!! remember to r&r!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Harry was sitting in the kitchen on the counter reading his note from Hermione when Sirius walked in.

"What's that you're reading there?" Sirius asked, inching his way closer to Harry; hoping to see what the note was about and possibly who it was from.

Harry seemed lost in his own world as he continued reading the note. Sirius' voice was just a slight murmur in his head as he sat there with the shock evident on his face as his eyes skimmed the note over and over again. Hermione was pregnant?! How could this have happened? She was always the one who would leave the parties first, before they got too rowdy!

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled, finally snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Harry, what is the matter with you? You look as though you've seen a ghost. Now I don't want any bullcrap from you, who is the note from and what is it about?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry handed over the note that he had been reading and clenched up his jaw, preparing for the worst from Sirius.

Sirius started reading through the note and was shocked to read what this person had to say:

'Dear Harry,

Hello love, how are you? I hope you are well and that Sirius is taking good care of you. I must admit however, that there are a few things that I need to confess to you. First of all, I want you to know that I am completely safe here and that Remus and I are getting along well with each other. Second, I want you to know that what I am about to tell you is very crucial to our friendship and that you keep an open mind about this whole situation. I am currently with child. I know that this must come as quite a shock to you, and believe me it was to me too. Though I can't tell you how this has happened, I want you to know that the father is Remus. We are going to be keeping this child and we are also engaged. We don't know where we are going from here but we know that wherever we end up going, that we are going together and that we love you and Sirius very much. I don't want you to be angry with me and I want you to know that this wasn't a recently discovered event. I am almost four months pregnant. I'm sorry but this is all I can tell you at the present time, but I will write you soon.

XOXO,

Hermione'

Sirius was unable to hold onto the note and it fell from his hands, floating gently to the floor. This couldn't be true…Remus and Hermione?! How could this have happened? He was always strictly professional with all of his students! Four months…that would've been back in the wintertime, right around Christmas! Christmas? The Christmas party!! We were all so drunk that night. Remus…could he have…no there's no way.

"See what I mean?" Harry finally said. "Would you've believed me if I had just told you straight up; if I hadn't let you read the note? Because Merlin knows that if Hermione had just told me," he paused momentarily to shake his head, "I wouldn't have believed her. I still can't believe it myself! This is one of my best friends and I don't know if I believe her. Do you know how low that makes me feel? I mean for Merlin's sake she's _four months_ along and all that time I had no freakin' clue that she was pregnant!"

"Harry, you need to calm down…this isn't your fault. You would be surprised what women can hide if they don't want you to know something. She was able to hide this from everyone, not just you. She hid it from all of the staff, as far as we know anyway, she hid it from the entire student body, her best friends. She thought this through before she carried it out. I don't want you to blame yourself, Harry, is that completely clear?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. Now I want you to go get cleaned up."

"Sirius what are you talking about? Why do I have to go get cleaned up? Where are we going?" Harry inquired, looking at Sirius as though he had three heads.

"We're going over there," Sirius said, not looking at Harry. "You really need to talk to Hermione and I'll most definitely have to speak to Remus. If he thinks he's gonna get away with this without a speech from me, then he sure as hell has another thing coming. Now go get cleaned up."

Harry nodded and went upstairs. When he came back down a little while later, he tried to hold in his laughter as he saw Sirius to pacing back and forth in the kitchen in front of the table. He was mumbling to himself indistinctly and repeatedly running his hands through his hair. Harry couldn't keep himself quiet anymore; he cleared his throat to mask his couple bursts of laughter.

Sirius turned around to face him, "Oh, you're done. Are you ready to go then?"

Harry looked at him a little bit apprehensively, "Sirius are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean this is against Dumbledore's wishes and if we just show up like this at their cabin…" his voice trailed off a little bit as he took a slight pause, "I guess I just don't want to see you and Remus fight. And I really don't want Hermione to be upset with me; I mean I haven't even seen her for almost a month!"

"Harry trust me, I know exactly what you are feeling right now. I'm feeling exactly what you are feeling right now. The only difference is that I have the people flip-flopped. I don't want to see a fight between you and Hermione erupt, and believe me when I say that I don't want to fight with Remus, but if that's what he needs then that's what he's going to get."

"Alright…then yeah I'm ready. Let's get this over with."


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys!! have ya'll missed me?? well i actually do have an excuse this time!! unfortunately, a few weeks ago i was diagnosed with syncope. it's a very scary disorder where basically i'll just randomly pass out but this time it caused me to have a seizure and i was in and out of the hospital so much that i didn't have enough time to work on this chapter. *cue sad face* PLUS we found out i was anemic!! but i was given medication and should be fine. so thanks for all of ur support for this story and ur anxiousness for me to update it. i'm sorry if it doesn't live up to all of ur expectations but it's been a long couple of weeks :( don't forget to leave me a review telling me what u wanna see happen next...ENJOY! :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Ron was sitting in the lounge when Dumbledore decided to stop in. "Ron, I can't stay for long, but Hermione wanted me to drop this off to you," he said, holding out his hand with the note in it. "Unfortunately I must go now, but I will return in a few days to sit down and see how everything is panning out for the two of you. Where is Alastor anyway?"

"Oh, he stepped out for a few minutes…said he needed some air or something," Ron replied, running a hand through his ginger colored hair.

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his beard, "Well, I'm going to tell you what I told Harry, keep an open mind as you read that note. I know that this is going to come as a shock to you but I don't want you to blame anyone, is that clear? Especially since we all know how you felt about Ms. Granger."

"Um…yes sir," Ron replied, feeling very confused and anxious for Dumbledore to leave so that he could see what Hermione wanted him to know.

"Okay well I must be off now but I will be back in a few days," and with a pop, Dumbledore was gone.

Ron sat there still feeling very confused but was now feeling a little scared to see what was in the note. He took a cleansing, deep breath and opened the note.

'Dear Ron,

Hello love, how are you? I hope you are well and that Moody is taking good care of you. I must admit however, that there are a few things that I need to confess to you. First of all, I want you to know that I am completely safe here and that Remus and I are getting along well with each other. (I knew that this would be an issue with you…considering the little fling we had our 2nd year) Second, I want you to know that what I am about to tell you is very crucial to our friendship and that you keep an open mind about this whole situation. I am currently with child. I know that this must come as quite a shock to you, and believe me it was to me too. Though I can't tell you how this has happened, I want you to know that the father is Remus. We are going to be keeping this child and we are also engaged. We don't know where we are going from here but we know that wherever we end up going, that we are going together and that we love you very much. I don't want you to be angry with me and I want you to know that this wasn't a recently discovered event. I am almost four months pregnant. I'm sorry but this is all I can tell you at the present time, but I will write you soon.

I love you Ron and will always be your friend,

Hermione'

Ron was shocked, outraged, and downright pissed. How could Remus take advantage of Hermione like this?! What was running through his mind for this to have happened?! This couldn't be right. He stood there reading the note over and over again, flipping it over to look at the back. He wasn't sure what he was looking for…but he was hoping to see some type of "P.S. this entire note was just a really big prank" somewhere. He searched the paper all over, even using his was to make sure that there was no secret note written in invisible ink.

"God dammit!" Ron yelled, ripping the note up into shreds and throwing it all over the room. He wanted to look for some way to express his anger that didn't provide a hazard to his health or cause any injuries.

"Ron? What is your explanation for this outburst?" Moody asked, walking into the lounge with his trademark walking stick. "And what's all this paper doing strewn out all over the room?"

Ron looked up at him, his eyes wild, his face flushed with anger, "What's my explanation? What is my EXPLANATION?! Oh, just the fact that my best friend is knocked up by one of our teachers! The woman that I've loved for my entire _life_ is having a baby with one of our teachers!! _That _is my bloody explanation!"

Moody came over and sat down next to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down, "Now Ron, I want you to listen to me very carefully: is there any reason for you to suspect that Hermione is unhappy with her decision?"

"Well…no…" Ron mumbled.

"Okay, so since she isn't unhappy, we can assume that she's happy with her life right now, correct?"

"I guess…"

"So what kind of friend would you be if you go running to her and confront her with this? You claim to be one of her best friends and if you go in there and upset her, especially in her condition, she's just going to possibly never talk to you again. Do you want her to go through that?"

"No! Alright?! I don't want her to have to go through that!"

"Alright then, well let's try to figure out a way to get a hold of her."

Ron clapped his hands together and stood up, "Let's do it!"


	17. Chapter 16

HELLO ALL! Have you missed me much? I kinda hope so :) lol does that make me a sadist? :/ o well, i know it's been a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time since i updated last and again i apologize, i know i always seem to have something wrong with me don't i? this time it was a pregnancy scare ugh don't wanna go there but whatever...help me brighten up my life a little with some reviews? i could use them at this point...i could use just about anything right now :( ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 16

Hermione and Remus were sitting on the couch anxiously awaiting the arrival of the headmaster and Madame Pomfrey so that they could proceed with the check-up for Hermione's health. Hermione reached over and grabbed Remus' hand between hers and patted the top of it.

"You going to be alright?" she asked, her face full of concern since he hadn't said anything in about ten minutes.

"Hm? Oh, yea I'm going to be fine. Just trying to decide if we should keep our engagement a secret for a little while or if we should just tell the headmaster now and get it out in the open."

"Honestly, I think that we should tell him. He's going to find out one way or another and I think that this is going to be the best decision. Don't you think that he'd rather hear it from us now than later on from someone else when the rumors start flying?"

"Yea, I guess you're right. As long as you're completely okay with this, I am too. We need to be a team from now on and if you think we'll be okay, then I guess I will trust your decision-making."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you," she held his hand between hers. Before he could respond, they were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"I'll go get it, it's probably Dumbledore and Poppy," he said calmly, getting up to answer the door.

"Hello there Remus, how are you doing so far?" a voice came from around the corner.

"Hey there Poppy, I've been doing quite alright since we've been here. How has Hogwarts been treating you these days?"

"I guess I can't complain, there have been a couple of incidences where some students were fighting but after one of them got the crap kicked out of them, I had something to do," she chuckled and walked into the room, smiling at Hermione. "How are _you_ feeling Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stood up and smiled at Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey as they walked into the room, "I'm doing pretty well considering the circumstances," she replied, adding emphasis when she put hand protectively onto her stomach.

"Very good," Madame Pomfrey said smiling and sat down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and motioned for Hermione to sit down. "If you don't mind I need to ask you a few questions about your pregnancy before we can commence in the check-up."

"Sure, go right ahead," Hermione sat down next to her. Remus and Dumbledore followed suit and sat down on the lounge chairs across from the couch.

After conjuring up a notepad and a pen, Madame Pomfrey crossed her legs and proceeded to ask her questions, "Hermione how much weight have you gained in the past month since I've seen you?"

"About seven pounds I guess."

"Okay, have you had any weird cravings lately?"

"The weirdest thing so far was peanut butter and orange juice."

"Alright, that simply means that you were low in vitamin C and probably your sodium. That's what your cravings mean, simply that you are low in certain vitamins and minerals that are in those food items that you crave."

"That makes a lot more sense, thank Merlin you're here," Hermione said smiling and chuckling a little.

"That's what I'm here for Hermione. Do you have any specific questions that you wanted to ask me?"

"Um…no I don't think so. Remus did you have any?" Hermione looked over at Remus hopefully.

"Yea I did actually, exactly how long does the heightened level of hormones make a typical pregnant woman moody?"

"Well Remus, typically most women are the moodiest in early pregnancy and late pregnancy. From the fifth month until about the eighth month, the hormones are pretty consistent so there is little fluctuation to cause the mood swings."

"Okay, I just don't like seeing Hermione have to go through all the 'swinging' with her moods."

"It's completely normal for the man to feel this way, and for the women to be a little on edge. Don't worry, it will mellow out very soon."

"Okay," Remus replied and smiled weakly at Hermione.

"Anything else?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied.

"Okay then, shall we proceed with the check-up for the baby?"

An hour and five different tests later, Dumbledore, Remus, Madame Pomfrey, and Hermione were engrossed in casual conversation when Hermione cleared her throat and adjusted the way she was sitting.

"Dumbledore, Remus and I actually have something to tell you," she looked over at Remus and smiled.

"Please continue Ms. Granger," Dumbledore had a certain twinkle in his eye that he tended to have pretty often.

"Well, Remus has asked me to marry him and I accepted," Hermione brought up her left hand and showed the beautiful ring that was placed on her fourth finger.

"Congratulations you two!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"I always knew this would happen," Dumbledore said with a large smile on his face, "you two were always destined to be together. Even though the situation that brought you two together wasn't ideal, love will prosper in any situation and will prevail always."

"I don't think I could've said it any better if I tried headmaster," Hermione smiled at Dumbledore as Remus grabbed onto her hand.

"She's a great young woman sir, but how long will we have to hide our relationship? Obviously we can't just come out and say that we are together whilst I am still her teacher. There will be an outrage within the Ministry and with the other teachers. Plus the fact that I am a werewolf will not bode well for any of us," Remus looked at the headmaster with pain in his eyes and the guilt written all over his face.

"I know that she is Remus, but unfortunately you are very correct, you will have to keep this relationship hidden for the time-being. Until Hermione has graduated, this relationship must be kept a secret, except for the select few that _you_ both will decide to trust with this information."

"Yes sir, we understand and will decide together who we will trust to keep our secret," Hermione said gently.

"Well unfortunately Albus, we must be heading back to the school. Hermione, I will see you exactly one month from now, remember to keep taking your prenatal vitamins and eat three healthy meals a day."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied and nodded as extra emphasis.

"We will see you next month Hermione. Remus," Dumbledore smiled and they disappeared with a pop.

"Well that was relatively painless," Remus said smiling. "Come here," he pulled Hermione down into his lap and kissed her gently. They continued to sit this way until they heard another knock on the door.

"Who on Earth could that be?" Hermione asked, going over to look out the window. "Oh my gosh, Remus you better come over and see this, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"


End file.
